Can Be Good For Your Health
by SinVera
Summary: "Well, despite what you may have heard," I started while reaching for the card in my pocket, which included my personal cell and home numbers. I handed it to him. "Cellphones can be very good for your health". - So my version of what happened between JJ and Will in the year from 'Jones' to 'In Heat'. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own criminal mind or any of the characters that come with it. _

_AN: So this is my first fanfic and will not be perfect. So please bear with me. English is my second language; therefore expect mistakes and some grammar issues. I will do my best to fix and improve them._

_ Also I have a habit of going back and changing things._

….

It hit me when I had finally gotten the chance to relax after arriving home from New Orleans and finishing off the last of my paperwork. "What the hell was I thinking?" I asked myself for the hundredth time since I sat down at my kitchen counter with my face down on the table, refraining from hitting my forehead on it.

_What if he didn't call? What if I came on way too strong?_ I moved my head up just a bit, so I can look at my cell phone laying there, taunting me. This is why I never make the first move, _hell this is way I don't date_. I couldn't get the whole trip out of my mind_. _But he was the one that started flirting with me; then again he could have just been trying to distract himself from the case. With that I started going over every moment with one Detective William LaMontagne Jr in my head again, rethinking ever word and gesture over and over.

….

"Hey", I said as I walked up to Will, while waiting on my team to finish up with the final crime scene.

"Hey there". He replied with his smooth southern accented voice after briefly looking up at me. He lowered his gaze back to the pavement looking like a lost little boy.

"The medic says that her victim's going to be okay…" I tried hoping it would cheer him up, or at least get him to look up. "I heard what you did in there. Your dad would be really proud". He finally raised his head back towards me, searching my eyes for something.

"It's weird. I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him, and now it's over." This case and everything with it seemed to have taken its toll on him. I figure it was the last connection he had with his daddy, and is having a hard time letting go of it.

"Yeah" I say, not really knowing how else to reply, or put my thoughts into words yet.

"I thought I'd feel happy but I just feel lost." He continued, still looking back down and confirming my suspicions.

"Because you've got to move on" I said shrugging my shoulders and returning my eyes on him, hoping the words would help him the way they did me, after my father's passing.

"Well, now you're leaving? How will I survive, a woman like you goin so far away?" he said with a side glanced at me and his cute little smirk in place, before turning fully to look me in the eyes. I couldn't control the smile and blush that took over my face. I told myself this was it, it was no or never, while trying to control my nerves and keep my hands from shaking.

"Well, despite what you may have heard," I started while reaching for the card in my pocket, which included my personal and home numbers, and handing it to him. "Cellphones can be very good for your health". I finish playing it as cool and confidant as possible, pretending that this wasn't a big deal for me. His smirk turned into a smiled when he looked down and noticed the additions scribbled in pen on the back. I smiled back at him "See ya" I say just a little seductively. I slowly turned and walked away with as much confidence as possible and just a little extra sway in my hips, trying not to panic and look back.

….

God what's wrong with me, it's like that first high school crush all over again. When did I revert back into a hormonal teenager, and since when do I get nervous over some guy? It hasn't even been a day since I left yet. But he didn't seem like just some guy, and oh that accent that had me weak kneed and just want to jump his- "That is!" I shouted standing up. "This is just ridiculous." I said to myself once again, all the while starting to pace around my living room. "I'll give it a week and if I don't get a call, then his freaking loss." And with that I headed to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

It was still pretty early and having wasted two hours of my time off worrying over a phone call, it was time for some relaxation. After filling the tub with water, soap, and bath salts I hopped in with one of David Rossi's latest books. You would think with all the time I l log in at work, that I would try using my off hours escaping it. Sadly it's become so much a part of me that it's one of the few things that can automatically take up my attention and complete focus, which is just what I needed to calm down right now.

I was four chapters in when I noticed the water temp had cooled down, and decided to call it a night. I slipped out, dried off, and wrapped the towel around myself. After getting dressed and going through my nightly routines, I went to double check the locks on my door and security system. You can never been too safe now a day. I headed straight to bed, stopped half way there, doing an about-face, grabbed my phones off the kitchen table, and continued my path back to my room.

….

20 minutes into staring at my ceiling my personal phone went off. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, 9:47pm was flashing at me. Figuring it was my mother's constant checkup, I didn't bother to check the caller ID before answering.

"I got home safe and sound, mom. You know you don't have to keep checking up on me every night, right? I'm a big girl now and I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." I said while rolling my eyes.

There was a deep but soft chuckle on the other end that made me pause and sit up. "Well okay then, I guess that good to know." Came the voice that's been on repeat in my head, driving me to the brick of insanity.

"Um, hi" I replied in a soft squeal, with a blush that can match the color of lava. I wanted to hit myself in the head for not checking to see who was calling, and for the stupid response that just followed.

"I wasn't really expecting that either." he continued with his stupidly sexy chuckles, that made me want to smack him right now.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't look to see how was calling." I tried to recover my normal voice, but it was kind of hard to breath and my face had to be cherry red by now.

"You know you might have been right Cher, cellphones are turning out to be great for my health." I could hear the grin in his voice, and I just knew he was holding full on laughter at my embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Mr. LaMontagne" I felt completely embarrassed and I was starting to get a little angry.

"I thought I told you to call me Will" His voice on the other hand was not helping my determination to stay mad at him.

"Anyway, I was callin to see if you got home safely" he continued after a long pause, starting to sound a little nervous. Which, not going to lie, made me smile just a tad bit. _So I'm not the only jittery one here._

"Yeah, we got in a few hours ago, and as I've quite embarrassingly already stated I'm safe and sound." I replied with a little nervous laugh. _What was it about him that turned me into a schoolgirl?_

"Well, I also couldn't pass up the opportunity to hear your voice again." He added. His voice was making my body temperature rise a bit too high. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Is this you flirtin with me again?" My confidence seems to be coming back to me.

"Can't resist myself with you Cher" His voice really should be illegal with all it was doing to me right now.

"Is that so? I guess I'll take that as a compliment then." I reply with what I pray was a confident, if not slightly seductive, tone. Otherwise I'm just embarrassing myself left and right since meeting this guy, scratch that, this man.

"And that you should. Which bring me back to the fact that you never answered my question, why haven't you married?" He said bringing us back to our conversation from the bar.

"Guess I haven't found that special someone just yet, although the work hours and travel don't help." I say. "What about you? It didn't look like you'd have any trouble finding someone, what with all the free drinks coming your way and all." I said with a little irritation in my voice I couldn't control.

"There's that jealousy again Cher." He said with his oh so irresistibly chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I state a little defensively, with just a hint of denial.

"And there's the not so great lyin" Great and now he was laughing at me.

"I guess it's just a cultural thing then, Detective LaMontagne" I said with a slight smile in my on my face. Not a second later I yawned and looked over to see it was getting close to 10:15. I know I should get some sleep, but I didn't want to end the phone call.

"That it is." I could hear his smile when he said that. "It's getting late up there and I should let you sleep, but first I have to know if I it would be possible to hear from you again tomorrow." He sounded nervous again and I couldn't help but find it cute.

"I think we can work something out. I might even check the caller Id next time." I said with smile. Biting my bottom lip, I resisted the urge to jumping up and down, and do a ridiculous looking happy dance. _He wanted to talk to me again_. I wasn't going crazy. _And there that hormonal high schooler again, _I think to myself

"Well sweet dreams then, Cher. I'll talk to you soon." He said with a chuck.

"Night Will." I replied before hanging up and staring at me phone. I placed it back on its charge after saving his number. Turing around I hug my pillow to my chest, stuff my face in it, and release the squeal I've been holding in, as loud as possible.

I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face that night, and a promise of something to look forward to the next.

….


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Same as before I own nothing off Criminal Minds_

_AN: So anyone else have that problem where you have all these great ideas for your story ,but once you sit to type it up they all just magically vanish? Cause it's been happening to me ALL day. Anyway thanks to everyone that review and followed __J _

_p.s. it's Thursday in the story so no one gets confused and the case in New Orleans ended Sunday afternoon._

…

_I was in pure ecstasy. His mouth really should be classified as illegal based on how amazingly good he was at using it. I dug my finger into his lower back feeling his muscles flex as I made my way up to his head. I combed both hands through his hair and lifting his head up to look him in his eyes, which were currently at level with my lace covered chest. Slowly I pulled him back up, so we could replay the fiery kiss that still had me gasping for air. I brought him closer and tighter to myself, wrapping my legs and arms around his body. He responded by pulling me up in his lap and against the headboard. He moved his arms around my back to unclasping my bra, spreading goose bumps with every tiny touch. We pulled back when the need for air could no longer be ignore, and he made a trail of kisses leading to just below my left ear. "Cher, there's somethin that I have to tell you, before we can continue." His husky southern accent was driving me wild while he whispers next to my ear, sending shivers straight down my spine. "And just what could be so important that it can't wait?" my voice was still out of breath. He pulled back fast, which made me jump up a little and stare in shock at him. He sucked in a breath and opened his mouth_

_…._

"RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG"

I had to have jumped at least a foot in the air, ready to take the head off of whatever the hell that was.

"Son of a…!" I buried my head in my hands and let out a few choice swears after realizing what had just happened. AGAIN! Reaching over and shut off my alarm clock after seeing it was just after 6:00am. I know I had to get ready for work soon, but I just couldn't bring myself to move after shoving my face under the pillows. This was just getting to be too much. It hasn't even been two weeks since I met Will or a full week since we've started having our nightly chats. Yet every night after we'd hang up, I'd have the same intense dream, then every morning the same rude awaking. _I'm starting to lose my mind_, I think to myself before getting up to start my day.

….

I got into the office just after 7am and as usual was the first one there, with the exception being Hotch of course. I prepared my desk with the files requesting consults I had arranged for the team last night, before checking my inbox for urgent cases, and printing out all the new ones. So far it's been a pretty quiet week (well as quiet one can be at the BAU) and been great for catching up on overdue paperwork. The team however was getting bored and antsy just waiting around for the next case.

They started coming in around 9 o'clock and after everyone was at their desk I made my way down with files in hand. "Alright guys, here are the new consult cases that have been piling up in my office and need to be looked over." I started handing out 6-7 to each of them. "Ohhh JJ, we haven't even had our morning coffee yet." Emily cried out, while the boys just nodded along. "Sorry guys, you snooze you lose, but I'd say you have about 10minutes before boss man comes down to check on you." I said looking over my shoulder, heading back up to my office and closed the door before I could get any response from them. "Alright, now for some much needed distractions." I say to myself before diving head first into case files and paperwork.

….

My phone went off just after noon, snapping me out of work mode. "Agent Jennifer Jareau speaking." I reached over and answer, without looking up from the file I was reading. "Detective Will LaMontagne" was the reply that brought a smile to my face. "Will, Hi. Sorry about that. I really need to start checking the caller ID." I said closing the file I was just reading and sitting back into my chair. "Would you think any less of me, if I were to tell you I've been hopin for another case to bring you down my way?" He asked, and I have yet to get use to his accent. "Still with the flirting I see." I reply biting my lip to contain a full blown smile from taking over my face. "Sorry Cher, it can't be helped. But back on topic, when am I gonna see you again?" He sounded nervous asking. My heart rate picked up and I held my breath. _He actually wants to see me again, _kept running through my mind. "JJ?" Will snapped me out of my head. "Um yeah, right, well I can't make any promises with my job…. But this weekend is looking free, so far." I rushed to reply. Then I thought about what I just said. _"_That is if you're free on short notice, or we can maybe plan it another time" I kept babbling, when he interrupted me, "JJ! This weekend would be great." He said with a chuckle. "Oh, okay." I let out the air I was holding in. "Well, I can't make any promises! It depends on whether or not we get a case before five tomorrow. Even then I could be called in on short notice before then, so…" I added quickly. "Cher, it's fine." I could still hear a smile in his tone. "Just let me know tomorrow if you can, and we'll go from there." he finished. "Okay." I said with a hopeful soft pitch. I looked around and noticed that my team was looking at me, "Hey, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow to let you know, okay?" I said quickly. "Sounds good, hopefully I'll see you soon." He said before we hung up.

I looked back out at my team to see that they were still looking at me, and got back to work. If I got enough done today and tomorrow, there shouldn't be any problems when I get back on Monday. _That's if you can even go_. _Oh but if I can go…_ The thought slipped in the back of my mind._ Stop over thinking it! It would be just a visit with a new friend. Nothing else!_ With that I got back to work.

…

When I got home that night, one of the first things I did was looked up flight information, to see if there was anything after five. My stomach was still filled with the butterflies from his phone call. _What has gotten into me? I've never been like this over a guy before. But then again most guys run off after they find out I don't put out and come with the added bonus of gun on my hip._ I paused my search and began over thinking things, again. My mind was on overload, but something in my gut was telling me to go, and it hasn't steered me wrong so far. _So, this is what happens when you decided to take a break from the dating life for almost four years, _I thought to myself.

Letting out a deep breath and decided to just go with it. I found a flight that leaves at 8, and would get there just before 10. Hopefully that's not too late for him. Better yet, hopefully the BAU doesn't get a case.

`I shut off my laptop and went through my nightly routines, before falling back on my bed. I rolled over cuddling up with my pillow and turned the lights off.

"Here's for a hopeful outcome" I whisper before slipping into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Again I own nothing of Criminal Minds._

…..

Today has got to be the longest day in history. I'm even tempted to ask Reid about it at this point or at least googling it, because it's just not possible for it to be dragging on this long. I got in at my usual time, and finished my endless pile of work well before five. I looked up at the clock again; the 12:37 was just mocking me now. _Great only two minutes have gone by since the last glance_. At this point I decided to quadruple check my inbox for any new mail, while hoping not to get anything urgent.

…

The knock on the door brought me out of my frustration. My heart sank when I saw Hotch standing at my door. "Please, tell me we don't have a case" I begged. He raised his left eyebrow at me, "No, I was just stopping by to see if you had anything. Why do you have plans?" His questions made me want to smack myself. I schooled my facial features, as best as one could in front of one of the best profilers in the country, who happened to be my inspiration when it came to looking serious. "No, I um… was just looking forward to a weekend off. You know, while the UNSUBS seem to all be laying low and such." Was what came out of my mouth. Even though I didn't buy it myself, I hoped it sounded convincing. Judging by the look on Hotchs face, I wasn't even close. "Would you like to try that again, JJ?" he asked and I didn't have to be a profiler to hear the humor in that question. _Since when did Hotch care about our personal lives?_ "Okay, so I was planning on visiting a friend this weekend, and hoping to maybe achieve the thing people have been telling us about, for the past few years." I responded looking him straight in the eyes, with my best copy of his facial expression. "And what would that be?" he asked, after a pause of waiting for me to continue. "I think I heard them call it a social life, but I can't be 100% sure. It's been a few years." Was my sarcastic replay, straight face still intact. What happened next honest to god, kind of scared me. Hotch… wait for it…..LAUGHED. I didn't know that was even possible, even with my almost three years on this team. That might have been why I sat there, eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "Uh Sir…you okay?" I asked, slowly and kind of worried. "Just fine JJ, but I think my wife has been trying to explain that very thing to me recently. The team looks to be pretty caught up on all their work, and you might be right about needed a break. Why don't you go inform everyone they have the rest of the weekend off." He said, with his normal expression back on. He started heading back to his office to pack up, before turning around. "Oh and JJ, I hope you have a good weekend." And he was gone. "Um thanks…" _Well that was new .and weird_, I thought to myself.

I had my stuff ready to go two minutes later, and walked straight towards the team's desks. "Hey guys, Hotch gave us the rest of the day off. I'm getting out of here before he can change his mind, I suggest you do the same." I said looking at all of them, before heading for the elevators and pressing the down arrow. "Hey, wait up!" I hear Emily call from behind me, and turn to see them all walking my way with their stuff. "So, do you want to tell us how we got a half day, without just getting off a case that is?" Morgan asked once they stopped next to me. "I may have let it slip that none of us have a social life, but that's not the weird part" I said as we stepped into the lift. "Oh yeah?" he pressed on. "Nope what's weird is that Hotch laughed. I for one didn't know that was possible" I said with a straight face as the doors closed. "Huh, no kidding?" he and Em responded together. "Nope." I replied after we got off the lift. I walked straight towards my car "See you guys Monday." I waved over my shoulder, got in my car, and taking off.

…

I got in and thankful was already packed to go. Looking over flight times again, and noticing that it was only just after one, I tried to find an earlier flight. _Good thing I didn't order my ticket last night. _Will still didn't know if I was coming or not, so it might as well be a surprise. _Guys like that stuff right?_ Not having any time to worry, the next flight was at two, and I had just enough time to change and get there after buying my ticket. After double checking to see if I had everything, I grabbed my carry on, locked my alarm, followed by the door, and I was off.

"Here goes nothing." I whisper to myself as I drove out of my parking spot.

….

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you're on a roller coaster for the first time, and it's making its way up to the very top at an annoyingly slow rate before the big drop? Take that increase it by 10 and you have me right now.

_What if he has other plans? What if he changed his mind? Why the hell didn't I call first?_ I started to second guess everything as the plane was landing in the city of Jazz. I'm pretty sure I've successfully manage to scare the poor child sitting next to me, if I was going off the glare his mother was shooting me from being so jumpy.

…..

It was after I had gotten off the plane and looked around the airport that I realized I had no idea where the hell I was going. It was almost four now and I figured I'd just take a cab to the bar were we first went out 'to work on the case', and go from there.

…

The bar wasn't as crowed as last time, but it still had quite a few people in it. I walked up to the bartender and order a beer, remembering the conversation from that night. Ten minutes into trying to figure out what to do and half way through my beer, my cell rang. I looked at the ID and saw that it Will. _Well here goes nothing,_ I think to myself. "Hey." I answer loudly so that he would hear me over the music. "Cher? Where are you?" he asked sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, I met this guy not too long ago and he showed me this great bar, thought I'd check it out and hoped to maybe run into him again." I say with a smile. The beer has helped calm my nervous, just a tad bit. "Oh, well, okay then…" He sounded so down, and I was started to feel bad for messing with him.

"Yeah, I just hope that this time we could have a nice conversation without some woman in blue buying him a drink." I said, knowing he'd get the hint. "Wait. Where are you?" He asked gaining some volume, sounding surprised and something else I couldn't pick up. _Hopeful maybe?_ "Now, where would the fun in answering that be? You're the Detective, Mr. LaMontagne, isn't it your job to collect the clues and figure it out?" I said a little seductively, while waving at the bartender over for a refile. It was also at this moment that I wondered why I hadn't thought to have a drink prior to talking to him before. It would have saved me so much embarrassment. "Well then, I'll try not to disappoint." He was starting to sound cheerful and excited, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Bye Will." I said hanging up just in time for my beer to arrive. I smiled coming up with a plan motioning for my bartender to come closer and whispering it to her.

…

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since the phone call, when I noticed Will sit next to me. I glanced over at him in time to see the bartender hand him his beer. "Complements of the blonde to your left" she said, I was looking straight forward at the bar and taking a sip of my own, with a small smile on my face. I heard him give laughing and looked over to take him in. "you'd think I'd learn to expect the unexpected with you by now." And there it was that Cajun accent, that not even two second in, has me weak at my knees. He had a huge smile on him face while he was took a healthy swing from his beer, still looking right at me. I leaned in so my face was close to his almost touching; my lips were on his ear. "My guess is that it's a cultural thing." I tried to be all slick and pull back slowly, but he caught me before I got far and pulled me into tight hug. "It's great to see you again." He whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist and melted into him. It felt so amazing to be in his arms, too amazing actually, and surprising safe. This has never happened to me before. Not even when I was with… _NO! _I mentally shouted at myself to snap out of it. I felt Will letting go and reluctantly followed his lead.

"So, this is as far ahead as I've got planned." I let out a nervous laugh before looking up at him. "I don't suppose you know of a good hotel close by I can get checked into on short notice, to drop off my stuff." I gestured towards my bag. "Nonsense, Cher! You can stay with me; I'm more than happy taking the couch." That took me by surprise. "No, Will I don't want to impose. I'm more than okay with checking into a hotel." I said, not wanting to force myself into his home. "Hey, I offered and you're staying. My daddy would roll in his grave if I were to let you go to a hotel when there's more than enough room at mine." He said and I could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If you insist." I sighed and gave in. After paying for the drinks, which I had to fight him to do, he grabbed my bag and led me to his car down the street.

"Is there anythin you'd like to see first while you're down?" he asked getting in his seat and pulling the car on the road. Did I mention he opened my door for me, because he did, and it was a cute new experience I've never had before. "To be completely honest with you, I'd be happy just staying in and ordering take out. I'm wiped out after the plane ride over." I said hoping it was okay. "Sounds great, Cher." He looked over and smiled at me.

He parked in front of a townhome ten minutes later. Once inside he took my bag upstairs to where I'm guessing his room is. That thought brought back the dreams I've been having all week to my mind, and a deep blush to my face. Shaking my head a little to clear said mind, I looked around his living room. It wasn't what I was expecting. It was really clean and there are pictures of him with his family all over the walls and on top of a cozy looking fireplace. One in particular caught my eye, Will and his dad standing by the bayou wearing identical smiles. "He would've liked you, you know." His voice made me jump and turn around. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare yah." His amusement begged to differ though.

"I can see where you got your looks and charm from" I said looking back at the pictures. "I stand by what I said Will." My voice was just above a whisper. "What's that Cher?" I turned and looked at him with a soft smile I couldn't control. "He'd be proud of you." I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing his face light up. The fact that I did that made my heart rate pick up a little. I walked over to his couch and sat down. "So, what's good to eat around here" I asked.

….

We had order pizza, watched a few films, and just talked. I don't think I've ever enjoyed any mans company this much before in my life. It had gotten pretty late and Will noticed a yawn escape my mouth. "Looks like someone's ready for bed." He said standing up and holding his hands to me. He led me to his room showing me around on the way up. "Master baths straight through that door." He pointed it out once we were in his room. There was a huge king-sized bed taking up the back wall and most of the middle of the room. "Will, I can take the couch. I don't fell right kicking you out of your own bed." I said turning back to face him. "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you take the couch?" The question was rhetorical I could just tell. I sighed and looked around before returning my gaze at him just as he turned to leave. "You know" I started, stopping him and waiting for him to look at me. "The bed's big enough for both of us. I mean were both adults." I started to get a little nervous but I didn't want him to leave. "JJ, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He gently stated looking at me and getting ready to head out of the room. I reached forward and grabbed his upper arm. "I'll be fine Will. I won't feel right kicking you out, and well probably stay up all night tossing and turning feeling guilty. So you might as well stay." I said before grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom, briefly looking over my shoulder at him still standing there. I gave him a quick smile and closed the door.

…

After I had brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ pants and tank top, I walked back out to find Will lying on the left side of the bed and smiled. I walking over to the right of the bed, I hopped in and turned off the lamp on my side. "Night Will." I said quickly looking up at him, before turning to face the wall. "G'Night Cher." Was his soft reply before he turned off his light.

….

I had been lying there for at least half an hour, having a staring match with the wall. I could hear Wills soft snores and found them surprisingly relaxing. I was fighting the urge to roll over and cuddle with him. I felt weird not holding onto anything. Normally I'd be snuggled in with a pillow, but Will was right there and it would look weird. All I'd have to do is roll over, wrap my arms around him, and lay my head on his chest. _But what if he wake up? Or pushes you away? _The thoughts ran through my mind before finally I decided to bite the bullet and just to it_. If anything goes wrong, I was sleeping and didn't know how it happened._

I slowly rolled over towards him and place my head over his heart, while carefully wrapping my right arm over him to get comfortable. His arms pulled me closer to him and held me there. My heart rate picked up when he softly kissed the top of my head. "I was wonderin when you'd finally decided to come over." His voice was thick with sleep, which made it all the more attractive and him all the more irresistible. "shhhhhhhhhh….. I'm sleepin" I whispered softly after kissing his chest right where I hear his heart beating. I felt him chuckle while I snuggled more into him and intertwined my right leg in-between his.

The last thing I remembered before sleep took me was thinking that this was by far the best date I've ever had in my life and it wasn't even a real date.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or off Criminal mind etc., etc._

_A/N: So they announced that Jennifer Love Hewitt is going to be joining the cast this season. Am I the only one that really iffy about that? Because I just can't picture it._

_…_

I was being awakened by something trying to move my pillow from under me. On instinct I held on with both arms and legs wrapped tightly around it, burying my face in it, trying to get more comfortable. "No!" I grumbled, sounding like a two year old who'd just learned the word. I felt more then heard the chuckle from under me. It was at that moment I remembered where and more importantly on who I was.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed pushing off him after realizing my head was buried in neck. "I'm so sorry." _God this was embarrassing_, I thought. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't hear me complainin" He had a huge boyish smile on his face. I on the other hand was sporting a pretty mean blush by now and I tried really hard not to ogle his naked torso. _Wow could this guy please have at least one downfall?_

When my eyes got back to his face, he looked amused and like he was waiting for a response. "I'm sorry. What?" My voice was a little breathless. He about ready to laugh but was being a sport and holding it in. "I asked if you wanted to use the bathroom to get ready first, while I make us somethin to eat." His tone told me that he was enjoying this moment a little too much. "Um, yeah that sounds fine." I replied, getting out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. _Hopefully a cold shower will help me from embarrassing myself anymore then I already have._

…

_What the hell is wrong with you! You don't even know him that well. This could go wrong in so many ways. _The thoughts kept swarming through my head as I washed my hair in the shower. _What if he's only trying to get in your pants? Why else would you invite someone you didn't really know to come down to see you?_ **_Maybe for the same reason you came down to see him_**, the voice in the back of my head replied back. That made me pause. _Why did I come down, I mean I know I liked him and my gut told me I could trust him, but why_? **_You're alone, and he makes you feel._** _Feel what?_

By this point, I'm pretty sure I was actually going crazy. I finished my shower and after I brushed my teeth I realized I didn't bring my bag in with me. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked out to retrieve it. Just as I grabbed the bag, I heard Will come through the door, "Hey Cher, you almost…." I looked over at him and gripped my towel closer to my chest. "I, uh, I'll wait for you down stairs." Was that a blush on is face? I had a small smile on mine watching him retreat out of the room. _So I wasn't the only one affected by this, good! _I walked back to the bathroom to finish getting ready, put on a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt.

_….._

"Wow, that smells great!" and it did. So far I could see egg, toast, bacon, grits, and pancakes on the kitchen table. "Where's the army?" I joked, looking around trying to lighten the mood. "I uh, wasn't sure what you liked….it's um why I came up earlier. I'm really sorry about that by the way." He rushed to say sounding flustered, and I can officially confirm that yes that was a blush on his face. "Will, it really wasn't a big deal." I wasn't use to this. A lot of guys would have bragged or tried to get a bigger peek. Hell a few have tried. _Guess that goes to prove he's different._

"So, what do we have planned for today?" I asked, trying to change the subject and walking over to have a seat. "I was thinking I'd take you on a tour around town, you know the parts that don't have fresh blood and serial killers. How does that sound?" I couldn't help the giggle. "That sounds amazingly refreshing actually." I said after swallowing the food I had in my mouth. "Afterward, well I was hoping I could take you out to dinner. You know a proper date." He sounded so insecure and unsure of himself, which was a new side of him for me. "Will, I flew over 1,000 miles to come see you; I think it's safe to assume that I like you." I told him with a small smile I hoped conveyed him from any doubt. His face light up, making my smile wider as he walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Plus your ability to cook pretty much guaranties I'll be keeping you." I added taking my first bite after he'd sat down, causing him to laugh.

Breakfast was finished off in a comfortable silence with quick glances at each other and small smiles; _this really was high school all over again_. He started cleaning up once we were both done, but I beat him to the punch. "You cooked, I'll clean." I told him pushing him out of the kitchen. "Besides despite what you may have heard, you can't actually take me around town in your pajamas pants, it's frowned upon." I added when he looked like he was about to protest.

….

Today has been the most relaxing day I've had in years. The morning was spent walking around the French Quarter, allowing me to get to know the secret bits and pieces of it, minus the parts with the blood and bodies of course. We stopped to eat at a French/Louisiana cuisine café around noon. It was mouthwatering amazing and made me realize I've been living off Chinese, pizza, and airport foods for far too long. While we were there I discovered he spoke fluent French, which of course made me persuade him into only speak in French for the hour we were at the café. In that time I can't tell you a single word he said, but I can tell you that it did crazy things to my insides. I could have listened to him speak in French all day, hell I could just listen to him speak in anything all day. The smile on our faces never filtered for a second.

When we were done I tried to pay for my half, but he stopped me before I could even get my wallet out. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" He asked, reverting back to English. Not having any response, I gave him a small smile as he led me back out to the streets. That gentleman line was starting to become his thing.

We'd been walking around and exploring for a while. Will was explaining something but I couldn't focus. "Why and how are you still single?" I asked out of the blue, as we walked along the River walk. "What do you mean?" He seemed confused at the sudden question. "It's been bugging me since we started talking." I admitted, because it has and it's driving me a little crazy. He's this perfect gentleman and beyond attractive, I couldn't figure it out. "I guess I haven't found that someone who I could open up to and be myself with, until now." He began, looking down at me causing me to blush. "I remember how my daddy and momma looked at one another when I was little, and it was like nothing else mattered. He'd come home some days and you could tell he had a tough case, but the second he looked at her you could just see all the weight being lifted off his shoulders. He told me once that he was never truly at home until she was right by his side. It was like no matter what as long as he had her he knew he was going to be alright in the end." He explained with a fond smile. "That's the kind of love and relationship I want, and I'm getting to old to just be with someone for the hell of it." The way he was looking at me was a little overwhelming. "I never fully understood that until now." I gasped at that and stopped altogether.

"Will…" I whispered, not able to look him at him. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare yah by that, Cher. I was just tryin to explain, I'm not tryin to push you into anythin." He interrupted, before I could start. He lifted his right hand to my face and I leaned into it "I, ah, I think I feel it too." I stuttered out. His face broke out into a cute grin that was far too contagious. "I've never done this before. I mean getting on a plane and flying to a different state for a guy I've just met. It's not like me, but something was forcing me to come, and when I hugged you I felt safer then I have in a long time." There it was I admitted it. He pulled me into a hug, and we just stood there for what felt like hours, just wrapped up in each other.

Pulling away just a little he leaned down and captured my lips. It was like something inside of me just clicked into place, and I was whole. _So this is what he was talking about, _I concluded as the butterflies went crazy in the stomach_. _After god knows how long, he pulled away slowly and I may or may not have whimpered at the loss of contact. With a chuckle he took my hand in his and we started walking again in a comfortable and content silence.

…..

We went back to his place to change for dinner, and at this point I really just wanted to stay in with him. I wasn't a high maintenance kind of girl. I wouldn't mind staying in and repeating last night, with just movies and take out. But Will had his heart set on our date and I couldn't bring myself to say no. Luckily, I had packed my little black dress just in case. The lace made my shoulders and neckline nearly see-through, while the rest hugged my body to the point it looked like it was melted onto my curves and stopped just above my knees. It was sexy yet elegant and went perfectly with my only pair of stilettos, which made my legs look a mile long.

Walking downstairs I found Will waiting by the fireplace. I took a moment to look him over. He had on a pair of dark Khaki, and a green dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. If I wasn't too preoccupied drooling over him I would have noticed his jaw drop when he noticed me. "Wow." He gasped out and brought me out of my X-rated thoughts. "You don't look so bad yourself." I mused grinning at him. "Ready?" He asked taking my hand. "All set." And we were off.

…

The restaurant was a small yet elegant place that had a lot of charm to it. The waitress sat us down at a table in the back, and was looking at Will far too long in my opinion. "What can I get for you?" She was actually flirting with him, and I would have gotten a tad bit mad if his eyes weren't trained on me the entire time. "I'll have whatever she's havin." He directed her to me. "Whatever house red wine you have will be fine, thank you." I told her smiling at Will. "I'll be right out with that for you." She responded less enthusiastic then before and left. "Why do I have a feeling that, that's going to happen a lot with you?" I said remembering last time, and all the women trying to get his attention today. "You're cute when you get jealous." He teased reaching over to take my hand and placing a kiss on top of it. I looked down to hide my blush because I couldn't help it after being cheated on one too many time. **_Stop comparing him to Will!_**

"Honey, I can promise you that neither of them would make me even consider risking what I could have with you." As if he's reading my mind and trying to reassure my insecurities. "It's not like we're exclusive, I can't ask you that." I said weakly starting to pull me hand back, but he held on and used his other to lift my chin up so that I'd have to look at him. "You're not askin for anything, I'm not the kind of person who goes behind someone's back like that. I would never treat you with that kind of disrespect." He exclaimed looking me right in the eyes hoping to prove his point. He also seemed a little angry at something but I didn't push. "Thank you." I said in a soft and sincere whisper. The waitress returned with our drink at that moment and looked right back at Will. "What will you be havin?" I see she wasn't going to give up just yet. Will continued to look at me for something and I just smiled at him. "I trust you to order, but you have to do it in French." I told him biting my bottom lip to contain my smile a little. He order our food without looking away from me or dropping my hand, and it made my heart melt just a tad bit in my chest.

Dinner went by fast after that, with good food and great conversations. We talked about our childhoods, growing up, school, and pretty much anything that came to mind. The waitress stopped by after dropping off our food, to check in on us, and by that I mean Will. But it didn't bother me as much anymore. After we shared dessert (Chocolate lava cake), he waved for the check. Once again he didn't allow me to pay for a thing, which was taking some getting use to on my part. He led me back to the car and we headed straight back to his place.

….

When we got back to his place we headed straight for his bedroom. I took my bag and went to get ready first. While I was changing into PJ's and taking off my make-up, I let the day run though my head. It was amazing, he was amazing but I wasn't sure what would happen next. I was headed back home tomorrow, back to the real world. I just knew that liked him a lot. Once I had my teeth brushed I walked back into his room and he walked by me to take his turn to change. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as he passed by that sped my heart rate up, and smiled at me before he closed the door behind him.

When he came back out, he was in nothing but flannel pant that hugged his hips just right. We laid down the same way we did last night, me cuddled up into him on his left side, and him wrapping his arms around me. "I had a really great time today Will, and I just wanted to say thank you, if I haven't already." I told him once we were comfortable. "You have nothin to thank me for JJ. Today was an amazin' day for me, and I'd like to do it again if you'll have me." He replied, leaning down and brushing his lips against my hair then kissing my forehead. I lifted my head up from its place over his heart, and gave him a tender kiss. It soon turned heated after I pressed my tongue against his lips to gain entry into his mouth. Our tongues battled for a little before he allowed me to take full control of the kiss. After a few minutes when air became limited, we pulled back and looked at each other. He lifted his right hand to cup my cheek and I leaned into it. "Good night JJ." He whispered softly, giving me one final kiss on the lips, then forehead. "Night Will." I replied after kissing the spot over his heart and laying me head back down.

Sleep came easily that night, and for two nights in a row there were no explicit dreams or nightmares for serial killers. No there was only a handsome detective with a to-die for accent, body to match it, and the cutest boyish grin I've ever seen on a man.


End file.
